iKeep Running Away
by DreamsOnPaper
Summary: Sam has a chance to sing in front of the whole school, and show them how talented she really is. But why did she pick THAT song? A Seddie one-shot!


**I wrote this one-shot based around the song Running Away by AM, which is Seddie's song. I've been obsessed with the song lately, and cannot stop listening to it. If you haven't heard the song, you NEED to listen to it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the song Running Away by AM.**

* * *

I watched Wendy finish her performance nervously. I never should have signed up for our schools Karaoke Night, this was a big mistake. I remembered when I let Carly convince me that this was a good idea.

"You have to do it Sam! This is the perfect opportunity for you to show everyone what a great singer you are!" Carly had told me enthusiastically.

Carly was the only person who knew I could sing. A few years ago at one of our sleepovers, we were singing along to the radio when she stopped and told me I had serious singing talent. I loved to sing, but I didn't want to be a singer. I just liked doing it for fun. After Carly had given me such great feedback, the next day at school I signed up and chose the song that had been stuck in my head lately. Or since the kiss. Running Away by AM.

A booming voice interrupted my thoughts. "Thank you very much Wendy! And now, we have Sam Puckett, singing Running Away by AM.

I looked down at my low heels that Carly forced me to wear. I adjusted the blue dress and combed my fingers through my hair. I made my way onto the stage, where the lights blinded me. I couldn't see anyone in the audience, although that was probably a good thing. I couldn't sing this if Freddie was here.

The music started and my heart beat faster, knowing I would have to start singing soon. I didn't know how I would live with the whole school knowing that me, Sam Puckett, was a singer. My thoughts were erased when I heard my cue.

_Did I tell you I knew your name?_

_But it seems that I've lost it._

_Did I tell you it's my own game?_

_This is not your problem._

I took a short breath and was thankful that I couldn't see the reactions of the audience.

_I don't know if I'm gonna change._

_Wasting time and another day._

My mind flashed back to the fire escape, where Freddie and I had shared our first kiss. Why did I pick this song?

_I keep running away._

_Even from the good things._

_I keep running away._

_Even from the good things._

Images of me pushing Freddie away from me raced through my mind.

_Did I tell you it's not that bad?_

_Sitting over here dreamin'._

_Did I tell you I'm right on track?_

_This time I mean it._

I squinted slightly through the lights, and scanned the audience. I could hardly see, but I didn't think Freddie was here. Thank God. He could never know how much this song was stuck in my head.

_I don't know if I'm gonna change._

_Wasting time and another day._

Now, I was lost in the music. I didn't care that everyone at school wouldn't see me as the same tough girl they always did.

_I keep running away._

_Even from the good things._

_I keep running away._

_Even from the good things._

I finished the rest of the song perfectly, and I knew I'd never be able to mess any of the lyrics up. They were cemented into my memory. I took a shy bow when I was done and was shocked by the loud applause coming for the audience. Could all those cheers really be for me? I blushed at the attention and walked off the stage quickly. I found Carly waiting backstage.

"Sam! You were incredible!" She cried and hugged me tight.

"Thanks Carly." I said quietly, blushing. I wasn't used to so much attention.

"No, seriously!" Carly continued and grabbed my shoulders. "You're so much better than anyone else here."

"Thanks." I repeated. "But, I'm not-"

"And that song was beautiful!" She interrupted me, bubbling with excitement. "I'm so proud of you Sam."

At this point I just laughed at her enthusiasm. And then I brought my hand to my throat. "My throat is really dry, I'm gonna go get a drink. I'll meet you back at your place, I'm gonna stay and watch the rest of the performances."

"Okay, see you soon!" Carly said cheerfully.

I walked through the backstage area and into the hallway. I spotted a water fountain and made my way over to it. Right as I was about to take a drink, I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye. I froze.

"Sam?" Freddie asked.

I could recognize that voice anywhere. I lifted my head slowly, embarrassed. Had he seen my performance? "Uh... hey Freddie." I said nervously.

"Sam..." He shook his head and smiled. "I never knew you could sing like that."

My cheeks burned and I knew they were turning pinker by the second. "You saw?"

He took a few steps towards me until he was standing right in front of me. "Why didn't you tell me?" He sounded sad.

"I- um..." I searched for words, and for one of the few times in my life, I was speechless. "I just do it for fun." I managed.

"You're so talented Sam." Freddie said, and again, I didn't know what to say. I wanted to make fun of him, and tease him, so things wouldn't be awkward. But I was stunned by his compliment. This wasn't the way things were supposed to go between us, this was just too weird.

He looked straight into my eyes. "That song was playing when we kissed."

"Yeah, well, I just chose it because it's been stuck in my head lately." I said, trying to sound cool.

"Why do you keep running away from me Sam? You try to push me away, but I know you don't mean the things you do or say." Freddie said confidently, as if he'd spent a long time thinking about it.

My jaw dropped slightly, knowing that he was spot on with everything he was saying. "No." I tried to sound convincing. "Frednub, I do mean the things I say-"

Freddie leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Sam, don't keep running away."

I shivered when I felt his breath on my face. I realized his choice of words, and when I turned to him, our lips brushed. He kissed my lips softly, and then pulled away to see my reaction. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. We both pulled away and I was shocked. I had deepened the kiss. I _liked _the kiss.

My mind starting racing.

"Sam." Freddie's voice interrupted my thoughts. "You're so beautiful..." He stared into my eyes. That was the first time any guy had ever called me beautiful. I had a hard time believing it. He saw my doubt and lifted up my chin so I was looking right at him. "You are." He said, as if it was a fact.

"I don't know what to say Freddie..." I said honestly.

"I know a place where we can talk about this in private." He said with a small smile.

"You mean...?" I asked.

Freddie nodded, like he could read my thoughts. I flipped open my phone and quickly texted Carly, letting her know I wouldn't be coming over. Freddie grabbed my hand and we walked out of the school together, and there was a smile on my face that wouldn't go away. I didn't know what we were going to decide to do about us, but I did know that the fire escape had already created one magical moment for us, so maybe it had enough magic left to create another.

* * *

**The end! This took me a little bit longer to write then I expected, because I kept erasing parts and re-writing others. I'm pretty happy with the way it came out, so I hope you guys like it too. Let me know what you think in a review. :)**


End file.
